An Apology Already Accepted
by Toreax
Summary: Hiccup is still feeling very guilty for what he had said to Toothless during the battle with Drago Bloodfist. Sometimes, you just have to make sure an apology was accepted, even though you know it already is.


"_No! Get away from him! This is your entire fault!"_

Hiccup shot up straight.

His breathing was rapid and his pale skin was clammy with cold sweat. His lithe frame shook as shivers shot through him like icy spikes and his head throbbed slightly with images.

It has been two weeks since the battle with Drago Bloodfist. Hiccup was plagued with horrid nightmares and flashbacks from the day. The day his Father had died…

Hiccup wasn't stupid. In fact, he was one of the smartest and most tactical Vikings there has ever been. His brain makes up for the lack of physical strength, and he was okay with that.

Hiccup knew his Father's death was not Toothless' fault. Nowhere close. He was controlled by the alpha, which was controlled by Drago Bloodfist. Toothless' actions were not his own, they were Drago's. He never denied it wasn't Toothless' fault. Hiccup had only lashed out at him during the fight because of the terrible emotions that were running rampant through him and the stress of the whole situation.

Hiccup didn't mean anything he had said to Toothless. Nothing at all. He would never say anything even close to those words he had spoken. He would _never._

But something was bothering him.

Hiccup was still guilty.

No, his nightmares hadn't been of the alpha or Draco, they were of Toothless. Toothless never did anything bad in his nightmares. His mind conjured up horrible images of Toothless being killed by Draco and Hiccup not being close enough to save him. All of the nightmares consisted the words he had said to his dragon. It was truly scary.

Of course he had nightmares about his Father dying right in front of him, like he really did, but there were few. He was starting to get over the death of his Father and was starting to take up more and more duties as the new chief. He was clumsy and a bit clueless, but he had much help with anything really.

One would think he would have nightmares of Toothless turning on him like he had done, or killing him instead of his Father, but he didn't. He knew exactly why, too. Toothless would _never, ever_ hurt him. Sure, he was under control, but he would never purposely hurt him.

Toothless was his dragon, his partner, his companion. Most of all, he was his best friend. They had a deep bond that started the moment they had met those years ago in the forest after Hiccup had shot him down. No Vikings had ever seen two creatures have such a deep connection with each other. They were alike in many ways, most of them really, but there were just a few that they were different. Those were small things. For example, Hiccup wasn't very fond of raw fish and Toothless was. Pretty simple. They were two almost identical beings, their souls exactly the same. It was amazing.

Hiccup knew Toothless forgave him, it was obvious. He also knew Toothless probably wouldn't like it if Hiccup was beating himself up over this, but it was so hard to forget. He felt as if he didn't give him the right apology. A real apology. They were in a serious hurry during the battle, so Hiccup felt that apology sitting on his shoulders.

Hiccup's wide eyes closed and he felt a small tear slide down his pale cheek and he quickly wiped it away with a sniffle.

He could feel the large warmth at his feet disappear and two large green eyes popped up beside him a moment later. Toothless could smell the saltiness of tears and he nuzzled Hiccup's arm and crooned to him comfortingly. Hiccup could feel himself relaxing at his dragon presence and he lifted his arm up to let Toothless snake his head through while Hiccup gave him a few scratches underneath his chin.

His lips upturned into a small smile, "its okay, Toothless. I'm fine," He said, his voice hoarse.

Toothless huffed defiantly, knowing well that he was not okay. He gurgled in his throat and looked up at his human with concern in his eyes. He butted his snout softly against Hiccup's side softly, encouraging him to talk.

Hiccup sighed deeply, his chest falling with his breathe. Toothless looked up at him expectantly.

"I'm so sorry,"

Hiccup looked down at the blanket that was covering his legs, avoiding the black dragon's eyes and frowned in thought, "I should have never said those things to you, ever. I was just mad. Mad at the whole fight with Drago. I never meant to say any of those things,"

Hiccup heaved a breath and he felt tears brim his eyes, "I…I just…I can barely sleep knowing I said those things. Nothing was ever your fault, I never meant it. I…I'm so sorry, Toothless."

Toothless looked up at his rider as his heart swelled. He crooned louder and licked his cheek with a goofy Toothless smile. Hiccup could feel a giant weight lifted off of his shoulders and he smiled widely at Toothless. "I'm so sorry. I just need you to know that."

Toothless licked his cheek again, "_It's alright. I forgive you. I forgave you a while ago, you know."_

Hiccup snorted and wiped at his eyes, banishing the tears away, "Wow, some chief I am, crying like a baby."

Toothless rolled his eyes and slipped his snout underneath his humans back and tossed him lightly in the air while he slid underneath him onto the bed with speed only a Night Fury could possess. Hiccup yelped in a rather un-manly manor before making a small _oomph_ when he landed on his dragon's stomach. Toothless' arms curled around him as if he was a giant stuffed animal and his head sunk into the pillow. He vaguely heard a small crack in the wood, but the bed somehow stayed steady with both of them on top.

Hiccup squirmed, "Awe, c'mon! I'm not a teddy bear."

Toothless grumbled in a defiant way and breathed deeply. He waited until Hiccup slowly fell asleep before he too fell into dream land.

No nightmares came to them.


End file.
